Home Ec
by A188
Summary: Teen fic btw. Piper doesn't like Leo but suddenly they are forced together to do some insane Home Ec project. its only for a week but a lot of things can change in 7 days.
1. The Assignment

Cool story 4

Hi! This one of my first ever fanfics, long story. Umm.. I hope you like it and my apologies if you don't.

Disclaimer: I own none of the charmed cast.

Enjoy!

Piper Halliwell sat in her home Ec. Class fiddling with her straight shiny long brunette hair and staring blankly at the wall as her teacher Mrs. Murray droned on about some project they were meant to be starting soon. Mrs. Murray left the room for some reason Piper wasn't paying attention to. Piper then heard a yell from the back of the room.

"The old bag has left the building"

Piper turned around and was unsurprised to see it was the school jocks or jerks as she preferred to call them, Leo Wyatt and Cole Turner causing the disturbance. Cole and Leo were like brothers and were very popular and good-looking, Leo with short sandy blonde hair and amazing aqua eyes and Cole with Coal dark hair and ocean blue eyes, they were both tall and muscular and the best players on the Baker High football team. Unfortunately they both lived down her road Leo was actually her next door neighbor and Cole lived beside him so the neighborhood was always noisy.

Her other next door neighbor was a greasy haired, spotty arrogant youth called Dan Gordon that had, had a crush on Piper since first grade. Nobody liked him very much and at present Leo and Cole were making fun of him again.

"Hey Danny boy" Leo yelled lobbing a piece of paper at the back of Dan's head. Dan turned around and glared at him.

"What?" Dan snarled.

"Nothing we were just checking on our chippie pan man, Dan" Cole chuckled at the nickname that he and Leo had made up for Dan many years ago.

"Shut up" Dan shouted

"Or what?" Leo challenged threateningly.

"Or…or I'll bang you" Dan finished weakly

Leo looked at Cole and they both promptly fell about laughing Cole slumping forwards on the desk his head in his arms and Leo slipping off his chair and onto the floor. The whole class was laughing and even Piper was giggling a bit at Dan's attempt to be macho. Dan had gone bright red and before Leo or Cole had the chance to mock him anymore Mrs. Murray bustled back into the room lugging two large bags with her.

"Quiet down in here, what is all this noise" she tutted "Now-"

"What's in the bag Miss" Cole Turner yelled rudely

"I'm getting to that Mr Turner" Mrs. Murray scolded "Or would you rather spend the rest of the class outside the principles office." Cole folded his arms and lent back in his chair Mrs. Murray carried on

"Now before I was interrupted" she glared at Cole "I was saying about your project this semester for Home ec. Is" Mrs. Murray extended a hand into one of the bags which for some strange reason was labeled 'Girls' and pulled out a life-size realistic doll dressed in a white and pink baby suit.

"What the hell" Leo said from the back of the room.

"Mr Wyatt would you like detention?" Mrs. Murray shouted angrily. Leo looked surprised. He turned to Cole.

"Did I say that out loud" Leo asked him.

"Err…yeah you did bro" Cole laughed.

In the meantime Mrs. Murray has continued her explanation as to why she had a plastic doll in her hand.

"You will be partnered off with someone of the opposite sex, so one of you will play the mother and the other the father. Obviously the boy playing the Dad and the girl playing the Mom." She explained.

"But I wanted to be the Mommy" Leo joke whined.

"Yeah you would look really hot in heels dude" Cole replied sniggering.

"Mr Wyatt! Mr Turner! I am warning you two" Mrs. Murray yelled really losing her temper now.

"Sorry Miss" they chanted angelically but when she had focused her attention elsewhere Leo turned to Cole and said:

"Wow we really made the old bag loose it with that one, she was shaking so hard I thought her wig was going to slip off" at that comment they both howled with laughter. Piper turned around to tell them to shut the hell up when Mrs. Murray barked:

"Right that's enough! Mr Wyatt, Mr Turner and Miss Halliwell you all have detention after school." Mrs. Murray shouted. Leo and Cole shrugged they were in detention as often as it rains and it was surprising they hadn't been expelled yet or at least suspended but in truth they were both very clever in their own way. Piper was gaping like a goldfish out of water at the injustice of it all. She glared at Leo and Cole and turned back to listen to Mrs. Murray.

"Alright you will look after the doll for one week, you will take it everywhere with you, to class, when you go out the baby cries and does everything else a normal baby would do. You and your partner will have to take turns in having the baby over for the night. There is a little light on the back of the dolls leg that is called the abuse light if the baby feels at all neglected the light will come on if the light is on when you hand the baby back in on Monday you have failed the assignment. Now I have already written the partners down as I have chosen who I think are most suitable together, the dolls already have names which me and the other teachers in the home Ec. Department have come up with, now remember this is the big project of the year if you fail your mark in the exams may drop considerably." She explained in her boring voice.

Piper listened intently she was quite popular at school but she also liked to keep good grades. Mrs. Murray started to read the partners out and she waited for her name to come up.

"Mr Turner and Miss Campbell and finally Mr Wyatt and Miss Halliwell" Piper cursed under her breath while Leo and Cole made stupid catcalling noises from the back of the room. Cole turned to Leo.

"Well Wy, you got your girl" he whispered slyly "and now you're the father of her chi…err doll"

"Shut up C.T" Leo replied "and she's not my girl"

"Oh but you wish she was" Cole grinned.

"Just shut it! And wipe that grin off your face, you look like the source of all evil" Leo said annoyed.

"Alright, alright calm down" Cole laughed at Leo's facial expression. They looked up; everyone around them was moving to different seats, they looked around confused. Melanie Campbell came up behind Cole and grabbed his arm.

"Come and sit over here my Coley Woley" she simpered. Leo snorted at the horrified look on Cole's face at being called 'Coley Woley' and went to find Piper. He found her sitting at her at her desk muttering things under her breath that sounded oddly like:

"Damn her to hell, how could she stick me with some great big blundering big-headed jerk-"

"You love me really" Leo said from behind her. Piper jumped and spun around to see Leo grinning at her with one of his shining million dollar smiles.

"Oh crap" Piper stuttered slightly "didn't realize you were there" Leo put an arm around her and said:

"It's alright your forgiven seeing as you are the mother of my plastic child" Piper snorted and removed his arm from her shoulders then she said seriously:

"Never say that again"

In the meantime Mrs. Murray was walking around the classroom distributing the dolls and there instruction manuals. When she reached Piper and Leo she handed Piper the doll which was dressed in a white and blue baby suit and had little blue booties on, she thrust the manual into Leo's hands and said briskly:

"Mr Wyatt, Miss Halliwell you have been given this doll, his name is Alexander and I'm sure you'll make great parents" she walked over to Piper and added in an undertone "watch him, or you will fail this assignment and I know that grades mean a lot to you"

At first Piper thought she was talking about the doll but when she followed Mrs. Murray's eye line she realized that she was talking about Leo who was currently flipping through the manual looking completely disinterested.

Piper nodded and Miss Murray marched away.

"Quiet down everyone, good luck and I'm hoping I won't be seeing any abuse lights flashing on Monday, dismissed." Mrs. Murray exclaimed.

Everyone got up and bustled out of the classroom, Piper walked towards her locker carrying Alexander in one arm and her bag in the other and to her annoyance Leo followed her.

She unlocked her locker and put some books away, then she quickly slammed it shut and speed walked down the corridor.

"Piper" someone called.

Piper turned around to come face to face with Leo.

"What?" she asked even more annoyed.

"Do you want a ride home?" he queried knowing that she normally walked home. Piper immediately thought of the big black motorbike Leo often rode to school.

"No thanks" she said turning to walk away but he grabbed her arm which for some weird reason tingled under his warm fingers.

"Not on the Harley," he laughed at her reaction "Cole is giving me a ride in his Dads MG" Piper still hesitated so Leo continued "come on you don't want to be seen walking along the street with Leo junior do you"

"Ok, you win" she said still surprised at the offer it wasn't often that Leo Wyatt offered to do something for you "and his name is Alexander"

"excellent" Leo exclaimed "but he will always be Leo junior to me" Piper couldn't help but laugh and Leo's grin reached ear to ear as he led her out of the large grey building known as Baker High or as a lot of the students called it Baker Prison. As they walked out the gates they could see Cole waiting for them in a posh racing green MG convertible. Music was blaring out of it and Cole was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. He turned around and saw Leo and Piper walking towards the car.

"OI!" Wy, hurry up I don't have all day" he yelled. Piper and Leo sped up and reached the car.

"Hey Cole we're giving Piper a ride" Leo said.

"Fine with me, she's your girl, hop in!" Cole grinned up at Leo who put his middle finger up at him as Piper looked on confused. Leo didn't bother to open the door he just hopped over and into the passenger seat Piper however holding onto Alexander carefully opened the door and slid into the car where she sat in the back and Cole sped off. She listened to the conversation Leo and Cole were having.

"So where's your kid" Leo was asking Cole.

"Oh I dumped her on Melanie" Cole answered

"Ahh so you have a daughter" Leo said.

"Yep that's my Veronica" Cole snorted

"Veronica?" Leo grinned

"Yep, I know its ridiculous but of course Melanie thinks its-" Cole put on a high simpering voice "adorable"

Piper chuckled from the back as Leo and Cole burst out laughing and they both turned to face her.

"Oh enjoying our little jokes are you" Leo asked cockily. Piper stopped laughing.

"No" she lied

"Yes you are" Leo smiled "now pass me Leo junior". Piper reluctantly passed him the doll that appeared to be sleeping, or just staying silent.

"Leo junior?" Cole laughed

"His name is Alexander" Piper repeated.

"I prefer Leo Junior" Cole and Leo said at the same time. Then they both made sounds that sounded vaguely like 'boohjah!' and high-fived. (Cole had stopped at a red light, they aren't that stupid). Piper rolled her eyes. Leo then began to remove the baby clothes then he bent the dolls plastic legs so the butt stuck out and pressed it against the window of the MG so that people in the other cars could see. Cole and Leo thought it was hilarious but Piper didn't.

"Leo Wyatt, give me that doll right now" she scolded. This just seemed to make Leo and Cole laugh even harder until Leo had tears streaming down his face and Cole nearly crashed the car.

"She fits the bill perfectly Wy" Cole choked "if you were married she'd keep you in order, the right little nagging housewife she would be" Piper huffed angrily and was about to say something when Alexander started screaming shrilly, the smiles slipped off the boys faces.

"Holy crap" Leo bellowed covering his ears "shut it up! Shut it up!" he thrust the doll at Cole, who had just parked outside Leo's house. Cole looked at the doll like it was some kind of explosive and chucked it at Piper who thankfully caught it. She quickly cradled it to her shoulder and started rocking it she then began to sing softly to it even though she felt kind of stupid singing to a piece of molded plastic. It stopped crying and just made a weird gurgling sound. Piper sighed with relief and looked up to see Leo and Cole staring at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked "it was your fault for making him cry in the first place, honestly you two are so immature and we are meant to be juniors and-"

"Ok Piper we get it" Leo said quickly "we're sorry" he gave Piper his puppy dog eyes and Piper melted.

'That's odd' she thought to herself 'why did I melt, this day is getting very strange, I mean the mechanical babies, Leo offering me a lift, the tingling arm and now the melting under his gaze. I can't like him right; I mean he's such an immature big-headed jerk' she was shaken out of her daydream by Leo waving a hand in front her face.

"Piper are you Ok" he asked looking genuinely concerned, which Piper also thought was weird, maybe she had judged him to soon.

"Err… yeah I'm fine" she replied

"Well we're here now so if you wanna go home anytime tonight I suggest we get out" Leo joked. Piper looked towards the front seat which was now empty.

"Where's Cole" she asked Leo

"Oh he's long gone" Leo replied

"Oh" Piper said surprised that he had waited with her.

"Come on" Leo held out his hand to her and she grabbed it again feeling a tingle shoot through her arm up to her shoulder. Leo helped her jump out of the car as Cole had locked them in.

"So is Leo junior staying with Mommy tonight" Leo asked

"Yes, Alexander is staying with me tonight, unless you have a sudden urge for him to stay with you" Piper replied

"Err… I think I'll pass" Leo joked. They walked up the steps of the manor. And Piper said:

"Thanks for the lift Leo"

"Anytime Piper, anytime" Leo flashed her a smile as Piper walked into the house.

"Bye Leo"

"Bye Piper, Bye Leo junior" Piper rolled her eyes but smiled, maybe she had underestimated him after all.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Feel free to review but dont feel you absolutely have to. I enjoy reading what other people think but I hate it when people are too pushy about reviewing so yeah...do what you want.

Chapter 2 should follow pretty quick. Thank you


	2. The Park

Hi again! Time for chapter 2 or as i stupidly had to save it in my documents chapter 1.5. but never mind. i also forgot to mention there won't be any magic on this fic. Sorry!

Disclaimer: Once again, I own none of the charmed characters.

Enjoy!

About an hour later the doorbell rung, Phoebe ran to get it, she swung the door open to find Leo and Cole standing on the doorstep.

"Hey Phoebe" Leo greeted

"Hey Leo" she replied but focused her attention on Cole "Hey Cole" she said this in a more flirtatious tone.

"Hi Phoebe" Cole replied huskily. Leo looked at them and said:

"Alright you two break it up, Phoebe is Piper in?"

"Yeah she's just upstairs" Phoebe said.

"Could you call her for us please?" Leo requested

"Sure" Phoebe said "PIPER! You have visitors" a second later Piper came bounding down the stairs. She saw Leo and Cole in the hall and looked at them inquisitively; they didn't often come over and especially not to see her.

"Hey Piper" Leo quickly explained "we were wondering if you would like to come down to the park with us"

"Sure" Piper said shocked at the offer "let me just get Alex and I'll be right down" she turned and went back up the stairs; she grabbed the doll and ran back down. When she got there Cole and Phoebe were flirting as normal and Leo was waiting patiently tapping his foot on the ground. When they realized she had returned Leo said:

"Alright! Let's go"

Piper and Leo had made there way down the steps of the manor when they finally realized Cole was still in the house with Phoebe.

"Dude lets go!" Leo bellowed but still no answer "Cole Douglas Turner get your arse out here now"

Piper chuckled at Cole's middle name and Cole came rushing out of the manor his face bright red he ran straight over to Leo and punched him hard in the arm. Leo clutched his arm but still grinned at Cole.

"Come on Leo, we made a pact like five years ago to never say are middle names in public, especially when I'm chatting up a hot chick" He yelled then he looked at Piper and saw she was still laughing at his name "Leonard Archibald Wyatt!" Piper couldn't stop herself she just burst into a fit of laughter while Leo blushed.

"It's not Archibald, it's just Archie and I didn't use your full name Coleridge…now I did" he retaliated. Leo and Cole then began to mock wrestle getting each other in headlocks and half nelsons; this was until Piper cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, we're meant to be going to the park aren't we" Cole said vaguely, just then Phoebe came sprinting down the steps pulling a hot pink hoodie over her head. "Oh and I invited Phoebe to join us"

"Ok now we can finally go" Leo stated. He led them down the rest of the steps and led them over to two BMX bikes one blue and white with the word 'Orbz' sprayed down the side the other black and silver with blood red words reading 'Shimmer'. Piper looked at Leo with an eyebrow raised.

"It's alright Piper hop on" he said. Piper looked at Phoebe and Cole, they had already got on the bike Cole on the saddle and Phoebe was standing on the wheel bars with her arms securely placed around Cole's neck. Piper uncomfortably clambered onto the bars as Leo grabbed Alex and put him quite gently into his string bag he then slung it over his shoulder and swung his leg over the saddle, Piper then nervously placed her hands on his broad shoulders to help her keep her balance and Leo pushed off with Phoebe and Cole peddling along beside them. Cole then began to show off to Phoebe standing on the BMX and doing little jumps, a car sped down the road but Cole didn't notice the car got closer and closer and then…

"COLE!" Leo yelled Cole swerved at the last minute and crashed into Leo's bike, Piper fell crashing onto the pavement, she felt dizzy for a moment and heard Leo shouting angrily at Cole then she felt a strong hand on her back sitting her up

"Piper are you alright? Piper?" she heard Leo's deep voice soft and gentle. She rubbed her head but felt a harsh sting near her ankle looking down she saw a deep slit just above the joint blood running down her leg and to her foot.

"Yeah," she answered letting Leo lift her to her feet and she lent against him for support "its just my ankle" Leo looked down at Pipers ankle and his brow furrowed, in an instant Leo had peeled his thin white T-shirt off knelt down and quickly pressed it against the wound Piper cringed but also felt warm inside.

"No, Leo it's not that bad really I mean look your T-shirts getting-." Piper was getting flustered, then she looked up at Leo's bare chest in awe she saw a pair of extremely tight abs very deep refined muscles rippled across his arms and stomach, Pipers jaw dropped she new he was muscular but he never knew that he was this muscular.

"Nonsense" said Leo almost sounded like a brisk old woman "you need to get that cleaned properly or it will get infected, come on I'll take you back home," he then bent down in a crouching position so that Piper almost fell on the floor as she had been leaning on him for support, she looked at him strangely.

"Come on then, get on I'll give you a piggy back" Leo said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Piper blushed and said:

"No I'm fine, I can walk" she then tried to take a few steps and almost fell over again. While all this was happening Cole and Phoebe were exchanging sniggers and knowing glances between each other.

"No, I won't have you injuring yourself even more, now get on" he knelt down again and Piper very embarrassed climbed onto his strong back he put his hands carefully under the crook of her knees and stood up hoisting her up with him. Cole and Phoebe were sniggering even more.

"Cole, Phoebe, you ride the bikes back and don't forget Leo junior." Leo commanded chucking Cole his house keys from his jeans pocket "and I'll meet you back at my house. Oh and Cole I think you have something to say to Piper" Cole scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry Piper" he then put on a baby voice "I'll never ever do somefing dat stupid again, I pwomise" Leo chuckled at Cole's stupid voice.

"I forgive you" Piper said from behind Leo's head, Cole winked at her and then he and Phoebe jumped on the bikes and sped off down the street. Leo twisted his head to look at Piper.

"Guess it's just you and me then," he said "comfy"

"Reasonably" Piper replied. Leo adjusted her position a little bit and they set off down the road in silence. About five minutes Piper started to settle into the feeling of riding on Leo's back and leant into him a bit more she caught a waft of a beautiful smell coming from Leo's sandy locks, she couldn't help but inhale deeply. Suddenly Leo stopped walking and turned to face her

"Are you smelling my hair?" He smirked.

"No" Piper blushed.

"Yeah you were, it's alright I don't mind" Leo laughed "herbal essences for men is irresistible."

Piper couldn't help but laugh and they journeyed the rest of the way to Leo's house in silence. When they got inside Piper looked around she had never been inside Leo's house except for when he had held a huge party when his parents had gone away and then it was too crowded with people to see anything at all. Leo carried her into his living room where Cole and Phoebe were already seated on the couch, rather close together. Leo crouched down and let go of Piper's legs so she fell back onto a comfy red armchair. Leo then stood up and said to Piper:

"I'm just going to get my first aid kit, I'll be back in a few secs" with that he walked put of the room.

'Leo owns a first aid kit' Piper thought 'is this some kind of alternate universe' she looked over to Cole and Phoebe who were literally almost melted into one another 'guess not then'

Leo returned five minutes later with a small green bag slung over his shoulder and to Piper's disappointment a new T-shirt on.

'Hang on a minute' Piper thought 'why am I disappointed?'

Leo knelt down and put the bag by his side. He gently unwrapped his now permanently stained T-shirt from Piper's ankle and examined the cut and bruising around the outer edge. Piper sat in a daze as Leo cleaned the cut with an alcohol wipe; rubbed healing ointment over the bruising covered the cut with some gauze and then wrapped a support bandage tightly around everything to keep it firmly in place.

"The bruising should go down by tomorrow but it will still be sore for a while, the cut shouldn't get infected and the support bandage should help the sprain" Leo said very professionally. Piper gawked at him.

"Wow" she stuttered "When did you become Dr. Leo Wyatt" Leo grinned proudly as Cole snorted from the other side of the room

"Are you joking?" Cole chuckled lightly "He's been on about it forever, well ever since kindergarten, you almost strangled me with that bloody stethoscope you know." Cole continued even when Leo stuck his middle finger up at him. "Where did you find that thing anyway?! It was really painful" Piper was laughing again. She didn't remember laughing this much in ages; maybe having Leo and Cole around more wasn't such a bad thing.

'Hang on Piper what are you talking about, of course it's a bad thing they must be brainwashing you somehow'

"Well" Piper said standing up and testing her now firmly supported ankle. "Thank you Leo, I'm very grateful. And I'm sure you'll be a great doctor someday" Leo grinned, Cole snorted again and Phoebe looked on amused.

"Alright then Phoebe and I better go" Piper stated looking at her watch it was already dinner time.

"No!" Cole and Leo said in unison. Piper looked at them strangely.

"I mean do you really have to go yet" Leo said quickly

"Well" Piper said still staring at them. But at that moment there was a shrill screaming from the hallway erupted.

"On second thought" Cole said "you can leave now and take that bloody thing with you" Piper rolled her eyes and quickly marched into the hall Phoebe at her heels. Piper slowly extracted Alex from the string bag and repeated the process she did in the car, the doll finally fell silent and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay then you may leave now" Cole said "And I'll see you tomorrow Phoebe" Cole winked and literally shoved them out of the door. Piper stumbled down the path.

"Bye Piper" Leo's voice called, Piper looked back to where he was standing in the doorway.

"Bye Leo" She replied "and thanks"

"Anytime Piper, anytime" Piper thought back to when he had said that already today and continued down the path, looking back one more time at Leo's house she climbed the steps and entered the manor.

Thank you for reading!

Review as you wish.


	3. Nightime

Hey! So this is Chapter 3 then I suppose. Thank you for humoring me and my story for this long by the way. I really appreciate it by the way.

Disclaimer: I own none of the charmed cast and never will so yh...

Enjoy!

"Waaa, Waaaaaa" loud bawling filled the air in the Halliwell manor. Piper dragged herself out of the comfort of her bed and walked over to the little crib that grams had dug out of the attic. Piper pulled Alex out of the soft blue blanket he was wrapped in and began to bounce him. She fed him and burped him but he just would not stop crying. As she laid him on her bed was she felt tears spring to her eyes out of sheer exhaustion. There was a loud knocking on her wall.

"Will you shut that god damned thing up" Phoebe's voice echoed through the plaster. It too, sounded tired and fed up.

"I'm trying" Piper called back.

She ran her hand through her hair and stared at the doll sitting on the bed willing it with every fiber of her being to stop crying. A sudden thud on the window made her whip around. There it was again. She walked cautiously towards the window and slid it open just a fraction.

"Hello?" she called into the darkness. Looking down into the jet black alleyway leading to the garage that separated her from Leo's house.

"Look up doofus" came a slightly strained voice. She looked up to see Leo half hanging out of his bedroom window which just happened to face Piper's.

"Leo?" Piper whispered.

"Wow" came the sarcastic reply "someone's really on the ball tonight"

"Shut up, I'm tired, the bloody dolls been up half the night" Piper lashed back her feathers ruffled

"I know I can here the little shite from here" Leo complained.

"Well sorry" Piper wasn't sorry at all. It was his responsibility too so he should have to hear it. "I've tried everything it just won't stop"

"Did you sing to it again?"

"Yes" Piper was too tired to be embarrassed about singing to the doll.

"Well what do we do?" Leo asked "its gonna keep the entire street up"

'We' Piper hadn't missed it. Soon realizing that Leo was waiting for a response and that she was overanalyzing again she blushed 'What is wrong with me'

"Umm… I really don't know" She murmured drumming her fingernails on the windowsill as the doll still carried on crying.

"Helpful" Leo muttered and he disappeared from the window.

"Leo?" Piper hissed at the window which he hadn't closed "Leo?!"

Suddenly she caught sight of a dark figure Leo-shaped figure running down next doors path. The streetlamps illuminated him and Piper realized he was shirtless; something she had not noticed through the window, she felt her face instantly heat up. Leo ran into her front garden and ran down the path under Piper's window. He came to a stop just under where she was leant out.

"Right throw the kid down" he ordered

"What?" Piper was shaken out of her reverie "no way, do you want us to fail"

"Seriously, I promise I won't drop him" Piper still hesitated.

"Just do it!" Leo demanded

"Ok, ok" Piper turned to grab the still screaming doll from the bed.

"Hurry up" Leo hissed from the darkness of the alleyway.

Huffing, Piper held the doll out of the window above the ten meter or so drop to Leo's hands which were held out in anticipation.

"Trust me" Leo called up gently and without another thought Piper let go.

Piper opened her eyes; she hadn't realized she'd closed them. Her heart thudding gently, she peered down

"Oops" came Leo's guilt ridden voice.

"WHAT?!" Piper exclaimed "you dropped him didn't you, I can't believe it… I knew I shouldn't have listened to you, can't catch to save your life damn it, you are such a stupid, evil, little –"

"Jesus, I was just messing with you I caught the damned thing can't you still hear it crying and anyway I'm not on the football team for nothing –"

"Leo shut up!" Piper said suddenly "it's stopped"

"Wha?" Leo looked confused.

"It stopped crying" Piper grinned and felt like punching the air.

Down below her Leo looked at the silent doll a small smile on his face.

"Just needed a mans touch" he chuckled and looked up at Piper a jovial glint in his eye. Piper rolled her eyes

"More like an adrenaline rush from being chucked out the window" she muttered

"What was that?" Leo questioned cradling the doll to his bare, muscular shoulder.

"Nothing" Piper replied. She glanced at her alarm clock. The time read 3.56am. "Oh crap, its 2 hours til we have to get up for school"

"Shit!" Leo exclaimed. "I'm gonna die tomorrow and I have training. This face needs its beauty sleep" Piper once again rolled her eyes.

"What about Alex" she asked.

"I'll take the little Leo for the rest of the night" he adopted a childish tone and looked at the doll "You can stay at Daddy's for a couple of hours yeah. Say goodnight to Mummy." Piper wondered if her eyes would get permanently stuck if she rolled them any more.

"Goodnight Leo" she said moving to close the window.

"Night Piper" Leo replied "sweet dreams"

Piper closed the window and watched him walk back down the path with a sigh.

'what the hell is with the sighing' Piper thought lying back on her bed 'what a weird day' she looked briefly down at her bandaged ankle and turned over so she was facing the door. She slowly drifted off into sweet dreams full of doctors and babies. Looks like Leo was right after all.

Thanks for reading!

I'm afraid I have no idea when i'll be able to get chapter 4 up. It should be pretty soon as I have almost finished it. So yh... Thanks again


	4. Football practise

Hey! This is chapter 4. It's kinda long so yh.. sorry about that. I meant to update it sooner but I went to a lovely surprise camping trip where I somehow managed to get my finger trapped in a bloody portable bugzapper. yh...not fun. anyways, I've got a couple of my own characters in this chapter. They may feature in other chapters too. I'm not sure yet but it's likely. so..yh I hope you like them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters

Enjoy!

The alarm clock went off far too quickly in Piper's opinion but she forced herself to get out of bed. Groaning she trekked her way to the bathroom to wash up. She met Phoebe on the landing.

"Morning" Piper yawned.

"I'm glad your tired," Phoebe glared "I hate your bloody doll, where is it? I'm going to go and rip its batteries out"

"To bad it's at Leo's then" Piper shot back.

"Leo's? How?" Phoebe looked interested.

"Long story" Piper replied before shutting the bathroom door.

Piper was eating breakfast with Paige when the doorbell rang.

"Get the door" Piper said to Paige as she shoved half a piece of toast down her throat. Paige stood up obediently and went to answer the door. Piper heard voices in the hallway. Paige appeared back in the doorway but was this time followed by the broad figure of Leo.

"Leo!?" Piper exclaimed wiping her face hastily to swipe away any remaining crumbs from her breakfast.

"Hey Piper" Leo replied smiling his shiny white smile. "Sorry that you have to see me again so soon it's just I was wondering if you and Phoebe wanted a lift?"

Piper looked at her watch. They were running slightly late.

"Oh" she said "that would be great, actually I'll just get my stuff and Phoebe, err… wait here"

She ran quickly up the stairs and looked out the window. Cole was once again sitting in the driver's seat of his Dad's MG and as usual loud music was blasting out of the convertible even at seven in the morning. Hastily telling Phoebe the plan she grabbed her books and other essentials like lunch and headed back to the porch where Leo was once again waiting patiently.

She smiled gratefully at him as he followed her out of the house after saying goodbye to Paige and Grams. Phoebe was already sitting in the passenger seat and Piper and Leo clambered into the back, Piper noticing Alex was strapped into the middle seat. As Cole turned out of their road Piper turned to Leo.

"Did he cause you any trouble last night?" She asked

"Nope" Leo grinned "A little angel, clearly takes after his Father" Piper reached across and slapped Leo's knee "Just saying" He shrugged a little smile on his face as he teasingly rubbed his knee where Piper had slapped it.

The rest of the car journey was silent except for flirtatious comments on Phoebe and Cole's behalf. When Cole parked the car in the student area he turned to Phoebe.

"So…" he rubbed the back of his neck "I have training tonight after school on the football field. I was wondering if you'd like to come watch?"

"Sure" Phoebe replied eagerly.

"Hey Piper?" Leo said from behind her "How about it, you wanna come watch the big daddy do his stuff. Bring Leo junior if you like so he can see what a big successful footballer his old man is." Piper shrugged.

"Alright" She replied and Leo's face lit up. She just did not understand that boy.

"So we'll see you ladies after last period on the footie field then" Cole summed up "don't be late" he winked and he and Leo walked off towards their lockers.

The day went by rather slowly and she didn't know why but Piper was quite excited about going to watch Leo train. She heard all about these girls getting asked to come and see the footie training by there boyfriends.

'But Leo and I are just friends' she chastised herself as she sat doodling on her jeans in double algebra. 'The stupid doll doesn't change anything; he's still a cocky jerk'

But was he. Piper had always thought that Leo was just one of the boys. A normal jock. Arrogant and big-headed. Sure, he was, most of the time anyway, but Piper had seen flashes of something else in him. In the way he bandaged her ankle and was so concerned for her welfare, the way he had said those two words last night 'trust me'. She sighed as the bell went to signal the end of the school day. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this. Piper was never conflicted she was a straight, down and narrow kind of girl and she liked it like that.

She met Phoebe on her way up to the field.

"Hey Phoebes" She said

"Hey big sis" Phoebe replied reaching over and fiddling with one of Alex's toes "I'm so excited, I get to watch Cole train, he's sooo fit and just yum."

"Why don't you just date him already then, its clear you like him and vice versa." Piper asked hoisting Alex up higher away from Phoebe's fingers.

"I'm waiting for the right moment" Phoebe explained like it was obvious.

"Well the right moment better be soon or I may die from your blatant flirting" Piper joked

"Ha! That's rich" Phoebe snorted "what about you and lover-boy Leo"

"W-what?!" Piper stammered as Phoebe grinned knowingly at her. "There is n-nothing going on with me and Leo. He's still a jerk"

"A jerk that goes mental when you get hurt, strips the shirt off his own back to bandage you up and gives you a piggy back home, and don't you think I haven't seen those looks you give him. I don't blame you he's gorgeous." Phoebe ranted with a big mischievous look on her pretty face.

"Shut up" was all Piper could think if to say.

"Just saying" Phoebe replied in an annoying sing-song voice.

They arrived at the football field to see all the boys kitted out and standing around the coach who was giving them a before training pep-talk.

"Oh there's Anna" she heard Phoebe say before being dragged off to the stands by her younger sister.

Sitting in the front row was a vaguely familiar girl who Piper knew to be in Phoebe's year. She had a pretty face, light hazel eyes and ash blonde hair. She wore stonewashed jeans and a hot pink vest top as it was quite a warm day. The one thing that surprised Piper was that the girl was very muscular. Piper had seen her in some sports photo's in the gym but was still surprised to see the large muscles bulging on the girl's bare forearms. They did not make her unfeminine just gave her a look of not being somebody to cross.

"Piper, this is Anna Swinton, she's in my year." Phoebe introduced as she sat herself next to Anna.

"Hi" the girl said in a friendly manner. Piper smiled at her in acknowledgement whilst sitting next to Phoebe Alex resting on her lap. He had, thankfully, been quiet since lunchtime

"Don't often come to watch practices Phoebes, up here coz of Cole are we" Anna continued grinning lazily.

"I was personally invited by him actually and Leo invited Piper" Phoebe replied in a slight bragging tone.

"Really" Anna looked interested. "So Piper…" Piper looked round "got the hots for the quarterback have you"

"What? No we're just friends" Piper explained. Anna who was reminding Piper of Phoebe more and more by the minute grinned evilly

"Well…" She said the smile still firmly in place "it's just that you haven't taken your eyes off him since you arrived"

Piper soon realized this was true and averted her gaze as the younger girls sniggered and shared a not exactly discreet high five.

"So do you watch the training often?" Piper looked at Anna keen to change the subject.

"Yeah most times, my boyfriends on the team see" Anna explained.

Piper followed her eye line and saw that that they were fixed on a handsome number 8. He had short sandy brown hair. Similar to Leo's and light eyes could be blue or green. He was muscular from what she could tell and he was currently chatting to Cole a big grin on his face showing off his perfect smile. He looked over at the stands and waved. Anna waved back.

"That him?" Piper asked the obvious question.

"Yeah that's Jake" Anna replied a dreamy look in her eyes as they were still focused on Jake; and not his face either.

Piper seemed to recall Cole and Leo talking about a certain Jake from football training once or twice. Piper presumed it was this one.

The players began to warm up taking a lap of the field. Leo, Cole and Jake were jogging at the back chatting. As they passed the stands Cole winked at Phoebe, Leo flashed Piper a large smile and Jake blew Anna a kiss to which she chuckled at and gave him a two-fingered salute. This made all of them laugh.

The training began and the girls watched slightly misty eyed as the group of gorgeous teenage boys tackled dummies and practiced lobbing and scrums all the while their muscles flexing.

A match started up with Leo and Cole on the same team in blue bibs and Jake on the opposing side wearing red. It was soon clear that the blue team were stronger and they scored two touchdowns in quick succession. Leo scoring one to which Piper found herself cheering to the increasingly knowing looks of the younger girls. It would also seem that Jake was the best player for the other team as he broke out and charged down half the field with outstanding pace to score the red team's first touchdown. After scoring he looked to the stands and put four fingers up and then pointed to Anna, 'For you'. Anna once again gave him the finger and rolled her eyes but Piper could tell she was pleased. Finally the game ended; the blues did indeed win mainly thanks to Leo and Cole. The boys trudged from the field muddy and stiff from their rigorous training session. Anna also stood.

"Come on girls" she grinned her trademark, lazy, lopsided smile. "This is the best part"

The other two followed; Piper picking the still quiet baby up gently. They arrived at the entrance of the boy's changing rooms and were immediately engulfed from the heat wafting from the steamy showers and Piper inhaled the strong scent of men's body spray.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Piper asked Anna uncertainly.

"Yeah, Coach B said he doesn't mind" Anna replied "Anyways, he knows he couldn't keep me out even if he wanted to."

"Hey girls" A familiar voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see three very shirtless boys. Leo was sitting on the bench in just his shorts removing his shin pads. Cole, the one who had spoken was leaning against the lockers dressed in shorts with a towel in hand. Phoebe was literally taking the shorts off with her eyes. The last boy was leaning against the wall just a small towel wrapped around his waist. Jake's eyes, Piper now noticed were in fact an ocean blue tone. Anna quickly walked over wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a long, drawn out kiss pressing her body into his tight chest. She, of course was not as bug-eyed about the half-naked males as Piper and Phoebe were.

"So Piper" She felt the doll being lifted from her arms as Leo stood to greet her. "Did you enjoy watching practice?"

"Yeah" Piper replied as the doll was once again nestled against Leo's bare shoulder "You were really good" Leo flashed her a smile.

'I could get used to that' She thought 'Wait! What?'

"And how was I then Babe" Jake asked Anna as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"You were awesome baby" Anna sank back into him the lazy grin in place "As always"

"Hey!" Cole pouted "What about me?"

"You were great too Cole" Phoebe was quick to answer.

"Why thank you Phoebes" Cole pulled Phoebe in for a hug "At least someone appreciates me" Phoebe's face was a light pinkish red when Cole released her.

"Well" Jake spoke again in his deep masculine voice. "I oughta have a shower"

"I'll join you" Anna replied as Piper and Phoebe looked vaguely shocked.

"Score!" Jake hollered going round and high-fiving the other boys. Anna stood staring at him a hand on her hip.

"Hurry up!" She called heading for the shower room "While the offer still stands" Jake darted after her in a flash.

"We better go and shower as well" Leo said to Cole and the two boys stood up and followed Anna and Jake, Leo handing Alex back to Piper on the way. "Wait here" Leo called over his shoulder "We'll be about ten minutes, then we'll give you a ride home" the girls nodded in agreement and seated themselves on the recently vacated bench.

Leo and Cole were in fact a little over 20 minutes. Piper didn't mind however, as the journey home would be much quicker than walking. Phoebe didn't seem to see that side of it though.

"Jesus" She huffed "You're boys; you aren't supposed to take that long in the shower"

"Sorry but a guys gotta stay clean" Cole tried to reason but when Phoebe still pouted he said "If you forgive me I'll let you ride shotgun"

"Ok" Phoebe clearly liked the idea of being able to sit next to Cole on the journey home. Piper didn't mind at least she'd be able to sit next to Leo.

'Woah, don't start that again Piper'

Anna and Jake soon emerged both wearing a new set of clothes. Jake wearing a vest top and jeans giving him a distinctive rough and ragged look as the jeans were ripped in places. Anna, however was seemed to be wearing a set of Jake's spare clothes which consisted of massive shorts and a large grey T-shirt. Anna looked perfectly comfortable, which led Piper to believe that she may have done this before. They walked out of the changing rooms and across the school grounds together. When they arrived at the student car park they went to split ways when Leo spoke.

"What's your ride guys?" he asked Jake and Anna.

"Oh we were just gonna walk" Jake replied taking Anna's hand in his larger one.

"Well if we squish in the back we can give you a ride home" Leo looked at Piper "You don't mind squishing for a little bit do you? Piper was surprised at being asked a question. She had been thinking deeply all night and hadn't really spoken all too much.

"Umm… yeah sure" her voice was slightly strained from not talking for a while.

"Awesome" Anna replied "Thanks you guys, could save the walk and Jakey needs to rest his muscles I suppose"

"Doubt we'll be doing much resting tonight" Jake added in an undertone as they jumped in the back. Anna sent him a death glare over her shoulder but he just winked. When Leo, Piper, Jake and Anna were all crammed in the back Cole reversed. Piper could feel Leo's warm body pressing into her side as the car sped down the road and she was rather enjoying it.

'For God's sake' she once again found her shouting at herself 'Seriously, enough!'

"So what house tonight?" Cole was asking Jake and Anna as he peered at them through the mirror.

"Mine" Jake replied and Anna nodded in agreement "its closer"

"Okey Dokey" Cole sang as he made a sharp right at the crossroads and pulled into a small lane called Gateway Avenue. He pulled up outside number 12. Anna and Jake managed to get out of the car with difficulty. They waved to the others and thanked Cole for the ride. Piper was curious.

"Do they like live together then." She asked the car in general.

"Nah, but they sleep round each others houses everyday and they alternate some nights." Leo explained.

"Do there parents allow that" Piper asked surprised.

"Parents?" Cole chuckled "Jake lives with his older brother who doesn't give a shit about what he does or where he is. His Dad left when he was a baby see and his Mum died when he was about eight."

"Oh" was all Piper could think to say.

"Its surprising really that he's actually a decent bloke, a bit rebellious here and there but he's never got into anything to big, Anna's been good for him I'd say" Cole continued turning the music down slightly so he could be heard.

"But Anna has parents right?" Phoebe asked.

"Hardly." Leo took over frowning slightly. "According to Jake they aren't around a lot. Anna has to do pretty much everything for herself. They give her money and stuff then leave for their penthouse in Chicago. They're big business dealers I've been told"

"Doesn't she have a sister?" Phoebe enquired

"Yeah but she's taken a six year course at uni all the way over in England" Leo answered

Piper was shocked, they seemed like such nice people. Yet they were practically left alone to fend for themselves all the time. At least they have each other she reasoned.

They pulled up outside Cole's house as dusk began to fall. The boys turned to the girls.

"We'll give you a lift tomorrow if you want" Cole offered cutting the engine.

"thanks that would be great" Phoebe replied as Piper push the back door open.

"Leo." Leo turned his head in Piper's direction. "I'll take Alex tonight again if you want and you can have him tomorrow?"

"Sure, sounds good to me" Leo answered flashing Piper a smile and opening his door.

"we'll pick you girls up tomorrow about eight then" Cole said as everyone clambered out.

"Yeah, see you then" Leo said

"Bye" The girls waved as they walked towards the Manor.

Thank you for reading.

Review at your will.


	5. School day

Hey! This is Chap 4. Sorry it took a little while. I had to start this from scratch because chap 4 was as far as I had written before. so...yh.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Piper was dressed and ready to go by ten to eight. She had fed and changed Alex and was now sitting at the kitchen table completely refreshed when Phoebe stumbled through the door still wearing her pajamas.

"Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed glancing quickly at the clock "we're going to be late; Cole and Leo are picking us up in 10 minutes"

"Shit!" Phoebe cursed also looking at the clock "I'm not gonna have time to eat now, I'll go and get dressed" With that she shuffled out of the room. Piper shook her head, waiting excitedly for the doorbell to ring.

'Wait? Why am I excited' she thought, silently scolding herself. Yet when the doorbell rang she couldn't help the little jolt in her stomach as she rushed to answer it.

"Hey Piper" Leo stood grinning in the doorway.

"Hey" Piper replied the corners of her mouth lifting automatically

"You ready to go?" He asked flashing a glance over his shoulder at Cole, who was once again sat in the MG.

"Yeah, umm…let me just call Phoebe" Piper said "PHOEBE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" she yelled as Leo chuckled from behind her. Phoebe came bounding down the stairs.

"Alright, alright" She growled grabbing her bag from the hallway "Don't get your knickers in a twist" Piper glared at her as she passed and locked the manor door. She and Leo walked down the steps together before climbing into the back of the car. Phoebe was once again riding shotgun, courtesy of Cole.

As they drove down Prescott Street, Leo turned to Piper,

"So, how was Leo junior last night? I didn't hear any dire screaming coming from your bedroom; I was starting to think you'd locked him in your basement or something" Leo picked the doll up and glanced briefly at the abuse light which was thankfully still unlit.

"Haha" Piper said sardonically "No, actually he was great last night, I kept waking up last night to make sure Phoebe hadn't ripped his batteries out."

"Well, he better be good for Daddy tonight" Leo replied poking the doll gently in the chest.

"Are you sure you want to take him?" Piper asked seriously "You don't have-." Leo held up a hand.

"Of course I do Piper, what do you think I am? Incompetent?" Cole snorted from the front as Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Well I'm glad you all think so highly of me" Leo pouted. "But I'm still going to look after my son; I don't care what anyone else thinks"

"Alright," Piper shrugged "But I swear Leo, if you do anything to put my grade in jeopardy, I will castrate you with a cheese grater"

Cole and Phoebe dissolved into fits of hysterical laughter as Leo flinched and brought his hands down to rest on the top of his trousers.

Cole was still chuckling as he parked in the student parking lot. They all got out of the car and headed to their separate homerooms.

At lunch Piper was just walking to her usual table to sit with her friends when someone called her name. She wheeled around to see Leo waving at her. He was sitting at a table with Cole, Phoebe, Jake, Anna and some of the other football team and sporty girls. Piper hesitated.

"C'mon Piper, Don't keep the man waiting" Cole yelled and Piper saw Leo slap him around the head. Piper sighed and went to join them. Leo scooted up and patted the spot next to him. Piper sat obediently taking her lunch out of her bag. She felt Alex being lifted from her arms. Leo rested the doll on his lap as he bit into a ham sandwich. He chewed and swallowed.

"So when and how do you feed him?" Leo asked Piper.

"Well, all you have to do is take these sachets" Piper extracted one from her bag. "And a spoon" She also got a small blue spoon from her bag "You put the stuff on the spoon, it's kinda like paste. Then you hold it to his mouth; tip the spoon and its slides down the hole. You can feed him now if you want" she handed the sachet and spoon to Leo.

"Ok then" Leo ripped open the packet and squeezed some of the paste onto the spoon. It was a light brownish colour. Leo made a face.

"Ha! It looks like shit" Jake exclaimed from where he was watching from the other side of the table.

"Technically it is" Piper replied biting into an apple "It goes straight through him"

"So why give it to him?" Leo grimaced as the paste slid through the hole between Alex's plastic lips.

"Because starving a baby counts as abuse doofus" Piper rolled her eyes. Cole chuckled from opposite her.

"Well I'm Sorry" Leo pouted "I haven't had time to get to grips with the whole paternal experience"

"I'm sure you'll get to grips with it tonight" Piper patted Leo's shoulder in a semi-mocking way.

"What's happening tonight?" Anna asked.

"Leo's looking after Alex" Piper replied.

"Shame bro" Jake smirked

"Shut up" Leo muttered taking an indignant mouthful of cereal bar.

The bell rang to signal the end of school and Piper made her way towards her locker. She opened it and put her books inside. Closing the door and turning the dial she turned to see Leo standing about two inches away from her. She leapt back in shock.

"Sorry" He grinned "Didn't mean to startle you"

"What do you want?" Piper asked.

"That's nice" Leo was still smiling as Piper glared at him "Anyway, I was about to offer you a lift"

"Where did all these sudden lifts come from?" Piper questioned him as she zipped up her bag.

"I'm just being the perfect gentleman" Leo smirked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"If you insist then" She replied "Thanks"

They walked out of the gates together and as was becoming increasingly common found Cole waiting in the parking lot, Phoebe seated beside him. Clambering into the back Leo took Alex from Piper's arms.

"Now, you're going to be spending the night with Daddy" He told the doll "so you better be good or I'll have to burn you, and mummy won't be happy about that"

"No she won't" Piper agreed.

The rest of the journey was silent and as Cole parked up in front of his house. Piper turned to Leo.

"You sure about this?" She asked. Leo looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not as incompetent as you think I am Piper, I'm gonna prove it to you" he promised "Just trust me"

Piper closed her eyes to stop the affects of the words, once again, washing over her.

"Fine" She replied handing him the feeding and changing equipment "But I wasn't bluffing about the cheese grater thing"

"I'll count on it" Leo smiled and ducked out of the car. Piper got out too, and with one final warning glare at Leo walked towards the manor.

Cole came up behind Leo after saying his goodbyes to Phoebe.

"Fiery that one" He chortled.

"Yep" Leo replied "But you gotta love that in a girl"

"You got it bad bro" Cole sniggered. With that he walked towards his house his shoulders still shaking with laughter as Leo was left on the pavement to ponder his best friend's words.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Not sure about when I will next update. The ending is planned and everything. It's just how to get to the ending. ugh! I alway do this. Anyway, I'm sure I'll find a way soo..yh


End file.
